So are we going to do this?
by UtterlyLea
Summary: Rachel and Finn have flirted back and fourth but when they're locked in a cupboard on a dare, what will happen? (ONE SHOT)


**Hey guys this is just a one shot idea I had so ENJOY!**

Rachel smiled at Finn across the room as he talked to Puck, glancing at her every so often with a smirk on his face. She didn't know what was going on between her and Finn, they would flirt back and fourth and one time he pulled her aside and kissed her like she'd never been kissed before in the choir room when it was empty. But they pretty much acted as if it never happened, the only thing that changed was that the eyes he was now sending her across the room were making her skin burn hotter than before.

"Dear god berry I'm going to throw up my drinks if you and frankenteen keep looking at each other like that" Santana rolled her eyes as she watched Rachel looking at Finn. The glee club had got together at Finn and Kurt's house for a gathering since their parents had gone out of town. Rachel turned bright red at Santana's words

"Wh-what? We we're not looking at eachother...For your information I was-I was looking at the picture...on the wall...behind him" Santana stared at Rachel for several long moments

"Woooowwww that really was the crappest excuse I've ever heard" Brittany just nodded next to Santana

"Sans right Rachel, why don't you both just get together"

"It's not as simple as that, neither of us will make the first move and it's just different" Kurt looked confused before chirping In

"Didn't you both make out in the choir room last week" Rachel's eyes went wide as she stared at Kurt with a wide eyed death glare showing him he'd said something wrong

"Kurt." Rachel spoke through her teeth whilst her face went red. Santana's mouth dropped looking between Kurt and Rachel!

"You never said you kissed him!" Rachel jumped forward placing her hand over her over Santana's mouth and looked over her shoulder at Finn to see if he heard. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was still talking to Puck and Sam on the other side of the room.

"Keep your voice down! We haven't really talked about it-I-it just happened"

"And?"

"And it was nice"

"Nice? It was nice? Rachel you wouldn't be giving blubber sex eyes across the room if it was nice!"

"It, it was different and it-it was...I don't know, it was good"

"It was good? Seriously berry you-"

"It was hot ok!" Santana pointed a finger at Rachel

"I knew it!" Santana stood there with a look on her face for the moment

"What are you thinking?" Santana smirked before whispering something in Brittany's ear. Brittany nodded and walked forward

"COME ON GUYS LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE" she waved a bottle in her hand and placed it down on the floor in the lounge. Everyone sat around it chatting until Santana stood up giving a knowing look to Rachel before she spoke to the group

"Ok so we'll spin the bottle and then whoever it lands on has to do truth or dare but! There's a twist, the dare has to be in the cupboard if your given a wanky one" everyone nodded, a few of the club looked skeptical. Kurt was the first one to get it he chose dare then it was Brittany who was dared to run around the Hummel-Hudson back garden in her underwear. Mike was the next one to have the bottle and chose truth. Santana said it was the easy was out but he didn't care, mike spun the bottle after his turn and it landed on Finn...Santana threw her hands in the air and huffed!

"Finally! Ok truth or dare" Finn grinned at Santana

"Uummm dare" Santana turned to puck and nodded

"Ok I know your both going to act all innocent and imbarresed but everyone has seen the eyes you and Berry make at eachother" Rachel's face blushed instantly, she turned to Santana giving her a warning tone

"Santana!" Santana just dismissed her and held a hand up

"So we dare you to take her in the cupboard and show her a good time" Finn scoffed at Santana

"No way!" Rachel side glanced at Finn, although she didn't agree with the dare, it still hurt a little to have Finn shoot her down

"You can't back out blubber!"

"No I'm not doing that! I pick truth!"

"You can't go back now! What's the problem we all know you want her and we'll let you out one we've heard Berry scream" the guys were all smirking at eachother whilst the girls giggled and looked at Rachel who was now fully red and full of emmbarresment

"No Santana me and Finn are not doing that!"

"Why not?" Santana sipped her drink smiled behind the cup. Finn blurted out the next words before he could even think

"Because Rachel deserves better!" Finn sat there stunned whilst the rest of the club stared at him, Rachel turned to look at him, a warm feeling spread through her "I-I just mean I'm not having sex with Rachel in a cupboard. She deserves better than that" all the girls in the club melted at Finns words and how sweet he was.

"I never said have sex blubber, slow down, you can just-" Rachel cut in

"Makeout?" Finn nodded looking at Rachel and then back to the rest of the group

"Erm no, make her orgasm" everyone started sniggering and nodding their heads.

"What no!" Rachel shook head looking at Finn who just dropped his head knowing they wouldn't let the dare go.

"Come on" Finn huffed before taking Rachel's hand an standing up and leading her away from the group towards the cupboard. Santana and Puck followed them to the cupboard leading them in and locking the doors behind them. Santana leaned against the door talking to them before she left

"And remember you two, no coming out until we hear Rachel scream!" Rachel grumbled

"Please Santana why can't we just kiss?"

"Nope"

"Well can you at least carry on with the game and put the music higher Rachel asked before puck interjected into the conversation

"But how will we hear Berry scream" Santana thought about it for a second before she nodded

"Berry's got a pair of good pipes of her, I'm sure we'll hear her...ok you two have fun" those were Santana's last words before the sound of the music going a little higher (but still not high enough) and everyone's chatter whilst they continued to play the game filled the room. Rachel looked at Finn who was leaning against the wall with his head thrown back. Rachel looked at him for a few moments before she sat down on the floor. Finn looked at her before sitting down as well.

"So what now?" Finn asked Rachel as she sat there awkwardly playing with her hands.

"I don't know, we could fake it"

"Nah I think they'll know"

"True...so what do we do then"

"I don't know. I'm sorry about this Rach, If I hadn't of been staring at you all night, this wouldn't of happened" Finn looked down playing with a loose thread on his jumper

"It's ok...I was looking at you too" Rachel's cheeks flushed as she felt Finns eyes on her. Finn shuffled so he was now sat next to Rachel. the sat in silence for around ten minutes just listening to each others breathing and every so ofter the sound of Santana mumbling about how crap Finn must be

"What are we doing?"

"Well we're sat in a closet and-" Rachel was cut off when Finn grabbed her hand

"About us Rach?"

"Oh" she looked down at there hands together

"That kiss was something and I want to have it again, but not once...I want it everyday, I want you to let me date you Rach"

"But- the football, what would the guys do if they saw you dating a nerd like me. We already know how it would end"

"I don't care" Finn inched closer to Rachel so that his nose was almost brushing hers

"But Finn-" Rachel was cut off when Finn brought his lips to hers. Rachel's eyes were still closed when Finn pulled away and the cool air hit her lips.

"so what do you say? are we going to go this?" Rachel didn't reply with words but instead she leaned forward and captured his lips, she began to lean against him slightly until Finn wrapped a hand around on of her legs and started to pull her on top of him so she was now straddling his lap. There kisses became more deep and urgent as Rachel's hands fisted in Finns hair and his hands lay on the small of her back pulling her into him. Finns mouth traveled down to her jaw line making her moan slightly in appreciation. Instinctivly she ground her hips into Finns making him freeze up under her. rachel realised he'd stopped kissing her, she looked up at his face

"whats wrong, did I do something wrong?" She began to worry as she pulled back and looked Finns face.

"Nothing I, I um" Finn tried to shift under Rachel whilst she was currently putting her weight on both her knees on either side of Finn with her hips lifted up. "I just um...I-I um" Finn shut his eyes dropping his head whilst he mumbled something to himself that Rachel couldn't fully make out "mailman...the mailman" Rachel didn't know what to do so once Finn stopped mumbling she sat back down on his lap slowly but her eyes opened wide and a red blush spread all the way to her chest when she felt something beneath her. Finn sighed opening his eyes, he looked at Rachel embarrassed

"I'm-I'm sorry Rach...I can't...well I mean" Rachel shook her head placing a finger on Finns lips

"It's ok...I-I suppose it's a compliment" Rachel gave him a soft kiss whilst her hand came up to stroke his cheek with her thumb.

"Yeah compliment for you, embarrassment for me"

"Well I am an expert at practice makes perfect" Rachel smiled brightly until she saw Finn smirk, realising what she said, she began to correct herself "you know I-I mean with um- with singing you know...I-I practice all the time so yeah...so your problem" Rachel's eyes shifted to down below her and then back to Finn "it um it could you know improve with practice with someone, like a-a girlfriend or a friend sort of" Rachel looked down with embarrassment as Finn chuckled to himself, she hit him playfully "it's not funny you know what I mean! I just got mixed up"

"So, do you have anyone in mind?"

"I think I have one or two, It's not that easy to find girls who are willing to make out with you..." Rachel bit her lip playfully.

"But seriously, we're dating?"

"We're dating!" Rachel brought her lips to his kissing him hot and slowly "so how are we getting out of here" Rachel looked around the closet wrinkling her nose

"I have an idea"

Santana was spinning the bottle on her turn, the game had kind of died off now but people were still playing. Sam was currently with Artie doing shots when he heard Finn and Rachel in the closet, He smirked nudging Artie before he turned to the rest of the group holding a finger to his lips.

"Guys shh shh,listen!" He point to the closet. Everyone quieted down

trying to hear the two in the closet over the music.

Finn nodded at Rachel as she started to moan a little louder next to the closet door

"Oh god Finn...uhhhhh" Rachel smiled nudging Finn to join in

"Come on Rach...come on!" Finn leant forward to actually kiss Rachel on the lips, he got close to her ear to whisper "finish this" Rachel get eye contact with him whilst she started to moan loudly

"Yes, oh god yes Finn right...aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"Finn couldn't move, it was so fucking hot watching her moan his name, he couldn't help himself, his lips attacked hers as he pushed her up against the wall, moaning into her mouth. Rachel could feel herself getting heated up when a whip of cool air hit her as the closet door opened with Santana and Kurt in the doorway. Kurt covered his eyes

"Well done berry! I'm glad you and blubber finally did it!" Kurt pulled a face at Santana

"I'm not! You two are unbelievable doing this in my closet in my house" Finn corrected Kurt

"Our house and our closet...we can always take this it MY room!"

"Dear god no that's enough, come on" Santana smiled at Kurt as she began to walk away with him whilst Rachel and Finn trailed behind. Finn interwind his fingers with Rachel's, she looked down at their hands together, smiling at them. Although it started weird at got weirder at the party in the closet, it got better on the outside and she was looking forward to seeing where it would go.

**So that's it, I had the idea from the movie 'easy A' thanks for reading guys! **

**Let me know what you guys thought? **


End file.
